1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solid-state imaging device.
2. Related Art
Solid-state imaging devices so far developed include the one disclosed in Japanese laid-open Publication No. 2000-217803 and Japanese laid-open Publication No. 2002-33469. The solid-state imaging device according to these documents includes a plurality of photodetector elements (phototransistors) that are two-dimensionally aligned. In addition to the foregoing documents, literature on the related art of the present invention also includes Japanese laid-open Publication No. 2006-19757.
The present inventor has recognized as follows. In the foregoing solid-state imaging devices, however, a signal charge supposed to reach one of the photodetector elements may sometimes reach another photodetector element (especially, the adjacent photodetector element). This leads to degradation in modulation transfer function (hereinafter, MTF).